Jumanji
by Morley
Summary: This is sort of a Jumanji/X-Files crossover. Scully's niece Judy and nephew Peter find a mysterious boardgame in the park.


Title: Jumanji  
Author: Morley  
E-mail Addy: CSMsWife@aol.com  
Spoiler Warning: None  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Scully's nephew and niece find the board game Jumanji and chaos insues.  
  
*********  
Jumanji  
*********  
  
  
Annapolis, MD  
11:21 am  
August 23, 2000  
  
Dana Scully watched her niece and nephew run around the park. It was a very beautiful  
Saturday afternoon. She laughed as Judy tackled her younger brother, Peter. The two were  
three years apart but inseparable. Scully was asked to watch them for the weekend while her  
brother, Charlie and his wife took a long awaited vacation.   
  
"Aunt Dana! Look what I found!" Peter shouted running up to her. He was carrying a board  
game.  
  
"You found that? Where?" she asked.  
  
Peter pointed to a group of trees. "Over there."  
  
"Maybe some other kids left it there by mistake."  
  
"No," Judy replied. "Look, this note was attached to it: 'Here's a game for you to play, but make  
certain you finish it today.'"  
  
Scully frowned. "I don't know about this you guys."  
  
"Oh, please, Aunt Dana!" they whined.  
  
She sighed and gave in. "Okay, but as soon as we're finished, we bring it right back!"   
  
**  
  
Charlie Scully's Home  
12:35 pm  
  
The three settled on the deck as Scully spread the game out. "Jumanji, a Jungle Adventure,"  
she read. The three animal pieces she picked up somehow flew out of her hands and onto the  
board. She cleared her throat. "Uh, must be magnetic."  
  
Judy nodded in amazement. "Yeah..."  
  
"So, who wants to go first?"  
  
"I will!" Peter shouted and Scully handed him the dice. Peter rolled a five and they watched in  
awe as Peter's piece moved five spaces-- on its own!  
  
"Look at that!" Judy said. Scully and Peter looked at the rounded, green bubble on top of the  
board as words appeared in it.   
  
"Trapped by lion, lose one turn. Geez, already!"   
  
They all jumped when they heard a loud roar. "Aunt Dana, what was that?"   
  
Scully didn't want to admit it, but it sounded like a lion. She looked around the backyard and  
noticed it. "Judy! Peter! Run!"   
  
They ran in three different directions. The lion chose Scully. It chased her into the house and  
she tricked it into Charlie and Angela's room, slamming the door shut. When she turned around,  
she screamed. "God, Peter, don't do that!" She said panting. "Where's your sister?"  
  
"Out here!" came the reply. They found her on the deck. "Aunt Dana, I don't want to play this  
game anymore."  
  
Scully gave her niece a hug. "It'll be all right, sweetie."  
  
"Yeah!" Peter chimed in. "Besides, I think the only way that lion is going to leave is if we finish  
this game."   
  
Scully nodded in agreement. "I agree, although I can't explain why. I'm going to call my partner  
for some extra backup."  
  
"Good idea!" Judy said picking up the dice as Scully called Mulder.  
  
"Hey, Partner," she said into the phone. "We need your hand with--" Scully clamped her mouth  
shut when she heard a distant rumbling. "Judy?"  
  
"Uh, it said something about a stampede," she replied nervously.  
  
"Mulder, get your ass over here!" she told him, hanging up just as a herd of rhinoceros tore  
through the backyard.  
  
**  
  
Arlington, VA  
1:40 pm  
  
Mulder had no idea what Scully could need but when he heard the rumbling over the phone, he  
headed out to his car while she gave him directions. What the hell was going on? It sounded like  
there was a stampede of wild animals!  
  
**  
  
Charlie Scully's Home  
1:46 pm  
  
"Monkeys invade camp. Lose one turn," Scully read. "Well, monkeys aren't so bad." The three  
looked at each other when they heard pots and pans banging in the kitchen. Getting up, they  
found the monkeys in the kitchen.  
  
"Mom is so not going to like this..." Judy whispered. One of the monkeys heard her and threw  
two pots and a knife at them.  
  
"Peter, Judy, get down!" Scully ordered, shoving them out of the kitchen. "You two okay?" The  
kids nodded. "Good, lets get back to the game."   
They went into the family room to continue because the rhinos had destroyed the deck. Peter  
rolled the dice. "'Beware of his bite, it will make you sleep tight.' What's that supposed to mean,  
Aunt Dana?" Scully was about to answer when a small bug landed on Peter's nose. "Hey, it  
stung me!" he cried.  
  
Scully and Judy watched helplessly as Peter yawned and fell asleep. "Oh my God! Aunt Dana,  
is he dead?"  
  
"It's okay, Judy, he's just sleeping. Go on, it's your turn."  
  
**  
  
2:51 pm  
  
Mulder drove up to the house, checking the number to be certain. The house he saw looked like  
it had seen better days. Mulder pulled out his gun when he heard a little girl scream from inside  
the house. "How come no one else notices this?" he wondered aloud. Running to the front door,  
he also heard a rush of water. "Scully! Where are you?"  
  
"Mulder! We're upstairs!" Scully shouted. Mulder found a ladder and climbed to the second  
story window. When he looked inside, he saw Scully playing a board game with two kids. He  
knocked on the window. When she opened it he just stared at her. "Why do you need my help  
playing a game?"   
  
Scully pulled Mulder in through the window. "Look downstairs."  
  
"What happened? A monsoon?" he asked looking at all the water in the house. The lion roared.   
"What the hell was that?"  
  
"A lion," Scully replied walking to the children. "Judy, Peter, this is my partner, Mulder. Mulder  
this is my niece and nephew."  
  
"Hi. Okay, what's going on?"  
  
Judy spoke up. "We started this game, Jumanji," she said pointing to the board, "and everything  
that happened in the game really happened here. Nothing will disappear until we're finished and  
someone shouts Jumanji."  
  
Mulder nodded in understanding. "Well, I have a way to get rid of the pool in your house."  
  
"How?" Peter asked.  
  
Mulder climbed out the window and headed to the front door. "Mulder, is that such a great idea?"   
Scully asked.   
  
He shrugged. "I don't know." Mulder slowly opened the it, being careful to jump out of the way  
so the water wouldn't drag him down. It rushed out along with a few monkeys on a table. Mulder  
chuckled. "I'd love to have a picture of that!"   
  
He met the three in the family room. "Who's turn is it?" Peter asked.  
  
"Mine," Scully replied, picking up the dice. If she rolled a six, she'd win the game. Instead, she  
rolled a three. "'You thought you were here for the sun, but even he carries a gun.'"   
  
They looked around but saw no one. Mulder took out his gun just in case. As Peter was getting  
ready to go, there was a loud gunshot. "Wh-what was that?" Judy asked nervously. Mulder and  
Scully got up, each protecting a child.   
  
Mulder thrusted his gun into Scully's hands. "Mulder, you'll need this."  
  
He shook his head and grabbed the one from his ankle. "Always carry a spare," he said grinning.   
  
"Somehow, that doesn't sound comforting coming from you, Mulder."  
  
They jumped when there was another gunshot. Mulder spied a lead chest in the corner. "Scully,  
what's that?"  
  
"Oh, that's something passed down to the youngest of the Scully family--" She stopped when  
she realized what he was getting at. "Sorry, Mulder, I wasn't thinking."  
  
"No problem. Judy, Peter, I want you guys to stay behind the chest and don't move, okay?"  
  
"Okay," they answered in unison.  
  
"Lets go, Scully."  
  
"Stop right there!" a man shouted pointing an elephant gun at Scully. "Whoever rolled the dice  
gets shot."  
  
Mulder looked at Scully then at the gunman. "Hey, you got it all wrong, I rolled it, not her."  
  
"Mulder--"  
  
"Yep, it was me, come on, shoot me! Get it over with so you can get back to Jumanji Land."  
  
Without hesitation, the man shot Mulder twice in the chest. "MULDER!" As fast as he appeared,  
the man disappeared. Scully knelt next to her bleeding partner. "Mulder, can you hear me!   
Mulder!"  
  
"Aunt Dana, should I call an ambulance?" Judy asked.   
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
"No?" Peter was stunned. "But..."  
  
"We have to finish the game. Everything will disappear and Mulder won't be dying."  
  
Peter nodded and ran to pick up the dice. He decided to cheat so he could win the game. Judy  
read the globe for him. "'Cheaters never prosper.'"  
  
"Peter!" Scully said.  
  
"I'm sorry, I--" he stopped. He suddenly felt very strange.   
  
Judy screamed. "Ahhh! You're turning into a monkey!"  
  
"Quick, Judy, go!" Peter shouted.  
  
"Five! One, two, three, four, five! I'm out! JUMANJI!"  
  
5:37 pm  
  
Scully woke up on the floor next to Mulder. He didn't seem to be bleeding anymore, but she  
examined him just to be sure. Mulder laughed. "Stop, I'm ticklish." Opening his eyes, he saw  
Scully. "Whoa, what happened?"  
  
"Something that no one will believe," Scully replied. "I hardly believe it myself."  
  
"Aunt Dana! Mulder!" Peter and Judy shouted. "Everything is back to normal!"  
  
"Thank God, I'd hate to think of what your father would do if he found the house a wreck," Scully  
said picking up the game. "Now, lets take this game back where we found it."  
  
"Good idea!" Judy replied. "I never want to play another board game as long as I live!"  
  
THE END.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this fic. It's based on the book, "Jumanji" by Chris Van Allsburg. It was one of my favorite books by him when I was little. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. Thanks for reading!   
  
  



End file.
